Raconteur
"Hah, hah…yes, your daughter you say? Well…I’m sure this is all a misunderstanding. In fact, it reminds me of a tale…" Basic (SH) Born with a gift of gab and a desire to use it, Raconteurs are natural storytellers who can be found in taverns, inns, and salons anywhere in the Empire. No matter what the occasion – or even if it’s no occasion at all – the Raconteur has a ready story. He travels from place to place, witnessing marvellous things and weaving a thrilling tale about it all. In a society in which most people cannot read, the Raconteur is both a source of news and entertainment, mixing witty repartee and cutting wit into his stories. To gain his news, a Raconteur might find himself travelling with armies and adventuring bands in the hope of seeing (and surviving) something new and exciting, something that will earn him a few rounds of drinks and a healthy audience at the local inn. Not all Raconteurs enjoy the adventurous life, however. Some stay comfortably where they are and make it all up. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Blather, Charm, Common Knowledge (any one), Gossip, Performer (Comedian), Performer (Storytelling), Read/Write, Speak Language (any one) Talents: Etiquette or Hardy, Public Speaking, Seasoned Traveller Trappings: Best Clothing, Outrageous Hat Career Entries Agitator, Camp Follower, Entertainer, Rogue, Seaman, Soldier, Student, Vagabond Career Exits Charlatan, Courtier, Demagogue, Entertainer, Herald, Initiate, Rapscallion, Rogue The Famous Brotherhood of Adventurers, Explorers and Gentlemen (The Liars’ Guild) Once a week at the Five Feathers inn, the Famous Brotherhood (or as most people call it – the Liars’ Guild) meets up. This gathering of raconteurs, rogues and entertainers is an occasion for world famous adventurers to relate thrilling tales of their unlikely, extraordinary and lurid exploits. Of course, no one takes these “adventurers” seriously. The Famous Brotherhood is entirely performance and is perhaps the finest dinner theatre available to common folk in the Empire. Over cheap beer, hard bread and sheep stew, an audience can enjoy outlandish tales of wit, wonder, warfare and womanising. It seems harmless enough fun. But occasionally, the Famous Brotherhood will invite an actual adventurer to speak – someone who really has done something extraordinary. Paid at most a few shillings, and promised the opportunity to share their fabulous exploits, these speakers rarely know what they’re in for. The crowd is merciless to these invited guests. Easily bored, surly and often drunk, the audience expects non-stop ribald comedy and lurid action. The raconteur regulars know this and excel at entertaining the crowd. Some stoic dwarf there to tell tales of his troll-slaying probably does not. If he is not careful, he may soon have to dodge a deluge of rotten vegetables, bread rinds and half-chewed sheep bones. Etienne Legrand This legendary storyteller and heartbreaker is both beloved and hated in the inns where he frequents. He is loved for his fine tales full of fancy and lyricism, and hated for his womanising and wife-stealing. More than one distressed bride has run away to be with her “Dear Sweet Etienne” only to discover her paramour missing and her reputation ruined. In truth, Etienne is more than he seems and, by the way, not at all Bretonnian. Once an agitator, Eckhart Lang incited a vicious series of uprisings in Nuln, that ended in the death of more than a few peasants and watchmen, along with a corrupt viscount. Eckhart, realising that he had finally gone too far, fled the city and changed his name, adopting the persona of Etienne. Still, old habits die hard; Etienne continues to believe that the aristocracy of the empire should be brought down. Sleeping with their pretty wives and mistresses is just one way of getting revenge.